


Taking Things Into My Own Paws

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV David, coffee shop AU, david is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Two shy humans are brought together by the one and only David!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Taking Things Into My Own Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dogs that bark don't bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895462) by [captainegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg). 



My dad is so silly sometimes! I love him so much because he feeds me yummy food, rubs my tummy, and takes me on walks where I get to make new friends and chase birds, but he’s so oblivious sometimes that it drives me crazy. For the past few days, he keeps taking me to this one coffee shop so I can walk and he can get something to drink. Every single time, he looks at this other human sitting alone at a table with books in front of him.

The thing is, I _know_ my dad. I know all of his moods super well. When he’s sad and crying, I make sure to give him extra cuddles so he isn’t sad anymore. When he’s happy, I lick his face because seeing him happy makes me happy, too. His new mood, though, is harder for me to help with. There’s something in his eyes when he looks at the human at the table with the books, but it’s not _sad_ exactly. It’s more like how I probably look when I really, _really_ want a treat or to go on a walk––it’s like he wants the human at the table but doesn’t think he can have him. I’ve tried cuddling him but it doesn’t make him feel better. He’s still sad and wants the human with the books but, thankfully, I think I know a way to make him feel better.

If he’s going to be a baby about this, I’m going to have to take matters into my own paws. So, today, when he takes me to the coffee shop again, I’m making it happen. He might be mad at me but, I swear on my favorite squeaky toy, he _will_ talk to the other human today. If he’s going to just chase his own tail forever, I _have_ to intervene––I have to make him smile again!

When we walk inside, the human at the table with the books is there again. My tail starts wagging as I formulate my plan––it’s going to be my best plan yet. I just know it! I’ll wait until my dad gets his warm cup of coffee and then, once he starts leaving, I’ll make it happen. So I wait patiently, sitting by his feet while he gets his coffee. He looks down at me with his light eyes and smiles, probably thinking that I’m being such a good boy. Well, little does he know.

Once he gets his drink, he looks at the other human and then starts heading to the door. Now is my moment––I have to act before it’s too late. I gather all of my strength and start tugging at my leash. I know it’ll annoy him and that I’ll probably get in trouble for this, but it will be so worth it! I tug and tug until he notices and glares down at me.

“ _David_ ,” he gasps, horrified by my behavior. I haven’t acted like this since I was a puppy but I just _have_ to do it!

I tug and tug until I make him stumble forward and into the lap of the other human.

Well, maybe I made a slight miscalculation here. When my dad falls into the other human’s lap, his coffee goes all over the other human! The other human gasps and tries to jump up but my dad is still on his lap. Instead, they both fall onto the floor, the table and the books falling with them.

“Christ,” my dad groans, looking terrified like he does when he watches loud movies, “I’m so sorry. I swear that my dog usually behaves a lot better than this––this is completely out of––”

“It’s okay,” the other human laughs, getting up and offering my dad his hand to pull him to his feet. I really like his voice––it’s like hearing a good squeaky toy over and over again. “You’re, uh, Henry, right?”

My dad’s eyes widen. “How did you––”

“They call your name when your drink is ready,” the human laughs. “I’m Alex.”

My dad blushes and shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you, Alex.”

The other human, Alex, smiles at him and then looks down at me. “He’s a cute dog.”

I wag my tail. I like him already! Especially when he reaches down and scratches me behind my ears!

“A bit of a menace though, apparently,” my dad laughs. “The least I could do is get those dry-cleaned for you,” he says, gesturing to Alex’s stained clothing.

Alex agrees and the two of them walk me back home, talking and smiling with each other as we go.

***

A year later, I have two dads! Alex lives with me now and he take care of my dad when I can’t. He brings my dad food when he needs it and cuddles with him when he’s sad. I’m still here, of course, but I give them their space when they need it. When Alex leaves, I always make sure that my dad is okay––he gets sad when Alex has to go.

Tonight, my dad is already asleep on the couch. Alex has me in his lap and pets me while he watches something one the television. After a moment, he looks at me, grinning, and kisses the top of my head. “Thank you, David,” he whispers, “for bringing us together when we were both too scared to make the first move.”

I smile and lick his face.

I _knew_ it would be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> this is inspired by [this wonderful fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895462)
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://bibliothesoph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
